1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to electrodes in implantable tissue-stimulating devices, and more particularly, to maintaining low impedance of electrodes in implantable tissue-stimulating devices.
2. Related Art
Studies have demonstrated that a build up of tissue growth occurs on and/or around the electrodes of a hearing implant electrode array following implantation. This occurs as a consequence of an interaction between the body and the implant, perhaps as a result of an injury to the body caused by the implantation or simply due to deposition of organic molecules from the perilymph within the cochlea. The deposition of material on the electrodes following implantation will in most instances increase the impedance of the electrodes and so influence the power consumption and efficiency of the hearing implant.